


tendril nights

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consentacles, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Mollymauk Tealeaf is a Tease, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, both Caduceus and Molly exist simultaneously here, inappropriate use of magic, listen i know it only says concentration up to a minute BUT CONSIDER, not that it's super relevant I just thought I'd let you know, set during pirate arc, sorta established fuckbuddies, spell mechanic liberties, technically pain play but Molly's into it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Where Fjord sees a useful spell in his toolset, Molly sees a possible new toyInappropriate use of Hunger of Hadar
Relationships: Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	tendril nights

**Author's Note:**

> born from a tired af brain. you clicked here, despite the #tags ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Hey Fjord, you know that spell you used the other day?"

"Which one?"

"Summon tentacles. You yelled ‘Hunger of Hadar’, I think? Well, Hunger of Mollymauk, more like~" The tiefling basically purrs, rubbing Fjord's arm as they head to their quarters for the night.

Fjord quickly scans the area, making sure no one from the group is in earshot. Especially Caduceus.

"Molly, what are you- Oh, I think I know where this is going, no way. It's gonna hurt you."

"Isn't that part of the fun, though~? C'mon, I wanna try."

They step into the room, one of the biggest on the ship, and Fjord sighs heavily. "Fine. But no excuses tomorrow, Tealeaf."

"I would never." Molly grins smugly and awaits the spell to take effect, covering the whole floor with dark, hungry mass. He shivers violently as he enters the chilly area of void horrors. It should feel scary, but it isn't. He knows the spell's volatile nature, yet he trusts Fjord with his life at that moment. It feels even colder when the tentacles wrap roughly around him, and at that moment he's glad he thought to take off his favourite clothes as he feels the sting of their acidic nature rubbing all over him. Yep, he's totally saved his clothes from melting.

Fjord asks with concern in his general direction, voice louder than the ominous whispers emitted by the spell, "Everything alright, Molly?"

The tiefling only sighs happily in response as he adjusts against the slimy appendages. "Just perfect, captain."

Fjord focuses on the spell, attempting to direct the tentacles to wrap around Molly's cock or tease at his mouth or-

"Gods, yes," a filthy moan almost breaks Fjord’s concentration. He can't see what's happening, and neither can Molly, but something has obviously just happened.

Molly's hands twitch, fully restrained yet that doesn't stop him from trying. He feels as the curious tentacle slides in between his asscheeks and prods at his entrance, as another tentacle wrapped around his dick squeezes lightly. He shudders at the cold sensation and moans, quickly adjusting to his predicament. He's not sure how they're gonna explain the acid burns to their clerics who will probably have to heal him, but that's an issue for future Molly to deal with in the morning.

The tentacle makes its way deeper into Molly’s ass, and Fjord can only hear the scream from the outside when it stumbles into a bundle of nerves inside the tiefling. Fjord bites his lip and sits comfortably on the bed, starting to lazily jerk off just to the sounds his lover's making. Which suddenly get muffled, and he can't even see why, but definitely misses the additional stimulation.

A tentacle makes its way into Molly's mouth and starts to greedily sink in, and he takes it deep with content sighs. He's not too worried about gagging, maybe he should, but the tentacle, as if with a mind of its own, knows precisely when to back out to give him just a moment to rest and catch a breath before it slinks in mercilessly again. Shaky gasps escape his hoarse throat. Another tentacle cups his balls and squeezes surprisingly gently in a steady rhythm matching the one around his dick.

The tentacle backs away from his throat, giving him a chance to breathe once more. The one inside him presses on his prostate each time it withdraws and wiggles its way back; and as he thinks it can't get any better, shaking violently at all the sensations, a thin tendril makes its way towards the head of his cock. As it brushes the underside and circles the slit, Molly's eyes roll back and he bites on his lip around a groan, drawing his own blood. "Fuck."

With everything that's going on, he quickly tips over the edge and comes with a long moan. The sheer force of his orgasm turns his muscles to jelly and he’d fall over if it wasn’t for the tentacles keeping him upright. He’s clenching and trying to keep the one in his ass as deep as he can. He snorts when one tendril nuzzles his cheek, and the dark mass withdraws completely, seemingly satisfied as well and ready to be dismissed.

Molly collapses on the floor with a lopsided grin. "Hey, Fjord?"

He hears a quiet whine in response, Fjord trying to quickly regain his composure. "You done yet?"

"Yup!" Molly pops out the  _ 'p',  _ and waits.

Soon enough, the tentacles vanish and he gets up from the wet puddle on the floor on wobbly legs, sitting down next to Fjord on the bed.

"H-how are you feeling?" Fjord tries to hide the still hand on his own dick under a blanket.

Molly obviously notices and rolls his eyes, but he answers first. "Fantastic. I'm fantastic! Gonna be all sore tomorrow but we live here and now. You want some help with that?" He nods towards Fjord's own predicament.

"You don't, ah, have to..."

"What if I want to, captain?"

Fjord bites his lip and closes his eyes, trying really hard to not let out any undignified noises.

"Be my guest, then." Mollymauk grins and smoothly jumps off the bed, sinking on his knees.

He shouldn't be as springy right after an orgasm, Fjord thinks, but maybe he is just getting old. Before he can start spiralling into any self-deprecation, Molly's skilled mouth on his cock interrupts that train of thought. Or any thought at all, really. He bobs his head fast from the get-go, and while it feels really  _ good,  _ Fjord has to wrap his hands around Molly's horns to slow him down.

"Let us enjoy this, Molly."

He feels a smug grin curl around his dick, but the tiefling promptly eases off his movements. Fjord starts idly stroking the horns, and the vibration of Molly's moan around him is really all he needs to come down his throat. Molly licks him clean before Fjord pushes him off, getting oversensitive. He gets up and straddles Fjord's hips, kissing him hungrily. He laughs at the grimace on half-orc's face, nipping gently at his lower lip.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Aye, captain! Now I'm _ truly satisfied.  _ For now."

"You know damn well I hate the taste, you fiend."

"Oh I know~" Molly flops backwards on the bed. "Mind bringing me a towel, dear?"

Fjord sighs and gets up. He rinses his own mouth and grabs a warm, damp towel from the washroom. He comes right back, wiping Molly carefully, and satisfied enough he places a kiss to Molly's forehead. The other only sighs happily and lets himself drift off soon enough. Fjord smiles to himself and squeezes in next to him. He pats Molly's head, hands brushing through his hair, and he feels skinny arms wrap lazily around his waist. Like every other night on the Ball-Eater.


End file.
